I saw Darry kissing santa clause
by crankyXwhenXprovoked
Summary: Pony gets woken up in the middle of the night and sees Darry kissing someone in a Santa suit
1. Chapter 1

A thunk from the living room of the Curtis house made the youngest member of the house hold open his eyes. Pony's eyes flashed over to Soda to see if the older male had woken as well. The almighty snore that he gave, told him that he didn't hear anything, that that it was all that surprising. Looking over at the clock it was almost 3 in the morning, more than likely it was just Steve or Johnny. Getting up he decided to check because if it was Johnny, it meant that he had gotten beaten again.

Groaning a little he walked quietly out of his room trying not to bother the owner of the noise, since Steve was never in a good mood when he got kicked out. Not that Steve was ever in a good mood to Pony, but that's not the point.

Getting to the end of the hall he peaked around only to have his mouth pop open. Standing under the mistletoe was Darry and someone dressed as Santa Clause and they weren't just talking. Darry had his strong arms wrapped around "Santa" and the other had his fingers wrapped in Darry's messy hair. One of Darry's hands slipped down and grabbed the males ass making him moan into the taller males mouth.

Darry broke away and kissed "Santa's" neck moving the fake beard out of the way. The other male moaned again and dug his fingers into Darry's shoulders. Pony saw his older brother smile and go back to kissing "Santa". The hand that wasn't on the slighter males ass moved its way up to his head and intertwined his fingers in the males hair. His blond hair. Pony's mouth dropped open and he backed up and leaned against the wall digesting what that meant. There was only one greaser in the gang that had that blond of hair.

"Darry, take me to the bedroom," A voice that was all Dally said.

Pony freaked a little and then quietly ran back to his and Soda's room. When he flopped back into bed the other occupant groan and turned over.

"Where were you?" A sleepy Soda groaned.

"Bathroom,"

"Kay," Soda said and tossed his arm over Pony and fell back asleep.

The small male laid there and listened to the other males foot steps going to Darry's bedroom. Grabbing his pillow he shoved it over his head so he didn't accidentally hear anything.

~*~*~*~Next morning~*~*~*~

"Pony I swear to god I will kill you if you don't knock it off," Darry heard his younger brother yell.

"Never," Pony responded.

"What are they going on about?" Dally said, raising his eyebrows.

"Ponyboy," Soda yelled and a few seconds later ran into the kitchen and sat down, covering his ears.

"What is going on in this house this morning?" Darry asked, looking at Soda.

"Ask him," Soda said, pointing to Pony who walked him humming.

"What are you doing to our brother?" Darry asked.

"Just humming a song I have stuck in my head,"

"Over and over,"

"Not my fault,"

"You're the one humming it,"

Pony smiled and started humming again.

"That song is so stupid anyway and what if it makes me sad? Huh?"

"Just replace that part with Darry then," Pony smiled even bigger.

"What song are you talking about anyway?" Dally asked, raising an eyebrow.

"So you want me to think the song is "I saw Darry kissing Santa Clause?"

As soon as the words were out of his mouth Darry and Dally both choked on what they were drinking, making Pony's grin widen.

"Yea that sounds about right," Pony said.

"You are one odd little person, Santa don't exist ya know,"

"Fix it to your liking then," Pony rolled his eyes at him.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Dally and Darry staring at him.

"You're the one that's good at those things, not me, you fix it,"

"Fine, hmm how about, I saw Darry kissing someone dressed like Santa?" He rested his chin on his hand.

"I don't think that would make a very good song," Soda made a face at that.

"Well the rest of the song mentions mistletoe so its all in the spirit of fun,"

"Maybe,"

"Well unless they take it to the bedroom," Pony said, smirking.

A red blush was on Darry's cheeks.

"What a hell of a Christmas song there Pony,"

"Or a hell of a night,"

"What are you talking about?" Soda raised an eyebrow at him.

Pony just smiled and shook his head. "Nothing at all Soda, nothing at all,"

"Just stop humming that damn song,"

"No,"

Soda huffed. "Darry," He turned to his older brother. "Why are you so red?"

"Don't you have to get ready for work or something?"

"Oh shit, I do," And he hopped up and ran out of the kitchen.

Pony got up as well and got a glass out of the cabinet.

"I don't even have to assume that you saw something last night do I?" Darry said, making Ponyboy smirk lightly as he got some chocolate milk.

"What ever are you talking about Dare?" He sat back at the table.

"You know what I'm talking about you,"

"Yea I do and yes I did see you last night,"

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"It's none of my business who you kiss," Pony shrugged.

Darry smiled at him and Dally smiled a bit too.

"Why the Santa suit though?"

Darry shrugged. "Something different,"

"And I saw Darry kissing someone in a Santa suit underneath the mistletoe last niiiiight,"

Pony started laughing so hard he almost fell out of his chair.

"Sodapop Patrick Curtis,"

~*~*~*~*~*~Authors note~*~*~*~*~*~

Random and kinda stupid I know, but I was flipping thorough the radio the other day and "I saw mommy kissing santa claus" came on and since the outsiders are always on my mind, this came up.

I own not a damn thing.

And if I don't post something else tonight or tomorrow, I hope you all have a wonderful Thanksgiving ^^


	2. The night before

The time ticked by slowly as Darry leaned against the wall waiting. The door opened and a figure dressed like Santa clause stepped in.

"Ho ho ho," Santa said, walking in and leaned with one hand on one of the chairs that was by the table.

"Hello Santa, you're around these parts early,"

"Well you've been such a good boy that I figured that I would make a special trip just for you," He leaned a bit to hard on the chair and I slid in making a big thunk.

"Shhh," Darry said stepping forward.

"Well looky there, you're under some mistletoe," Santa said, looking up.

"Well tradition dictates that I get kissed and since you're the only one here, get over here,"

The male in the Santa suit smiled and came and wrapped his arms around Darry's neck and kissed him deeply. Darry moaned lightly and wrapped his arms around Santa's waist, pulling them together. Santa slipped his fingers up into Darry's hair, trying to pull them as close as he could. Slipping a hand down to grab his ass, Santa let out a startled moan into Darry's mouth.

Breaking away from his lips, Darry moved the beard out of the way and kissed at the skin that was revealed. Santa moaned again and dug his fingers into Darry's strong shoulders, tilting his head a little. Darry pulled back and smiled, then kissed him again and moved the hand that wasn't grouping his ass up into the males hair. Santa broke apart from Darry panting lightly.

"Darry, take me to the bedroom,"

Darry smiled and picked Santa up bridal style and carried him to his bedroom. When they got there, Darry set him down and closed and locked the door. Turning to the male, he took off the hat and beard.

"Well Dally, I never would have guessed it was you under there," Darry smiled and kissed his boyfriend.

Dally smirked under Darry's lips and kissed him back with vigor, wrapping his arms tight around the taller males neck. Tugging the belt open, then dropping it and pushing the coat off, Darry then wrapped his arms around Dally's naked waist. The younger male moaned as Darry lightly clawed at his back. Dally pulled at the material of Darry's shirt and he took the hint and took it off, their lips breaking apart for just a second then back together. Kicking the boots off, Dally put the other males hands at the waist band of his pants. Darry slid them and his boxers down, his tongue slipping against Dally's.

Darry's hand was slightly cold as it wrapped around Dally's erection, making him hiss in pleasure and pant into Darry's neck.

"God that feels good," Dally moaned as Darry stroked him up and down.

"I can make you feel a lot better," Darry growled in his ear, making Dally shudder with want.

Darry kissed him hard again and started nudging him back to the bed. When Dally's knees hit the bed, he sat down the crawled up till his head was on the pillows. Darry swallowed hard looking at him.

"See something you like?" Dally asked, slowly stroking his cock.

"Very much," Darry rasped out and took his pants and underwear off and climbed over Dally, knocking his hand away.

Darry pressed his body onto Dally's and bit into the soft skin of his neck, making Dally curse in pleasure. Moving his hips, he rubbed their erections together making Daly curse more, digging his nails into Darry's back.

"Feel something you like?"

"I swear to god if you don't stop teasing me and just get in me already, you will be the one on bottom," Dally growled.

Darry smirked and pinned Dally to the mattress. "I'd love to see you try that,"

Dally pushed against Darry's hands, only making them go up about an inch or two, before they were shoved back into the mattress.

"You jackass," Dally grumbled.

"Are you going to be a good boy, so I can get the lube?" Darry asked kissing Dally's chest.

The younger teen just glared at him. Darry moved both of Dally's hands under one hand and grabbed the lube. Slicking himself up quickly, he wiped his hand off then went between Dally's legs and pressed against Dally's opening.

"Are you ready? Or are you going to threaten me more?"

"You," Whatever he was going to call him was interrupted by the moan that slipped out when Darry pushed all the way into him.

"What was that?" Darry asked, smirking.

"Who the fuck cares, just fuck me,"

Darry smirked and started moving in and out of Dally at a fast pace making both of them moan. Letting go of Dally's hands, he grabbed the blonds hips and started pounded into him. Dally gasped as Darry hit his bundle of nerves, making him arch off the bed.

"Feel good?" Darry panted out.

Dally just gave another moan, tossing his head back, but that was enough of an answer for the older male. Reaching down, he started pumping Dally's cock in time with his thrusts, making the other male bite his lips, as to not moan to loud.

"Come for me Dal, come for me," Darry moaned out.

"Darry," He gasped and then came, and hard.

Darry moaned low in this throat and came deep within the blond. His hips jerked a few times on their own as aftershocks rocked through him. Panting more, he pulled out and grabbed an old shirt that was laying on his floor and cleaned them up.

Laying down next to Dally, the blond looked at him. "What?"

"Will you ever consider letting me top you?" He asked, kissing Darry.

The older male held him close, kissing him back. "Yes,"

Dally looked shocked for a second before he smiled. "Really?"

Darry nodded and then jumped lightly as Dally kissed him deeply.

"Do you have any pants I can wear to bed?" Dally asked, when they broke apart. Darry nodded and got up and grabbed them both some and tossed Dally his. When they were dressed Darry laid back down and was attacked by Dally, who nuzzled up to his side.

"I wonder how people would react if they knew you were so cuddly after sex?" Darry said, brushing Dally's hair off his forhead.

"About the same as they would to hear about that thing you have hidden in your sock drawer,"

"There isn't anything hidden there,"

"If you tell then something might just show up there and your brothers told about it,"

"You are evil," Darry looked at him.

"Then I guess your going to be keeping your mouth shut,"

"I would think it would be your loss if I kept my mouth shut,"

"Asshole,"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Authors Note~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

More smut ^_^

So review and all that good stuff.

I don't own the outsiders, just a copy of the book (and if all goes right this Christmas, the special edition movie)


End file.
